


Rooftop Romance

by foreversterilizingthecauliflower0



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is cute, Wade is wade, cheek kiss, peter has a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreversterilizingthecauliflower0/pseuds/foreversterilizingthecauliflower0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a 6ft something, dressed in black and red problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Romance

He realised he had a problem at 1 in the morning on top of a block of flats.

It was peaceful, the night breeze gave a slight chill to the air but not much. Peter was sat at the edge of the building, his legs dangling towards the street below, and face looking towards the horizon.

It was nice. Peter Parker loved this time in his hectic life, where he could just breath and lessons some of the stress from his shoulders.

Being spiderman was emotionally and physically hard on Peter. The amount of people he had lost, and blamed himself for their untimely deaths was growing. And the pressure he put on his mind was mounting to. But he wouldn't give it up for the world even if most of it thought spidey was no good for it. People needed Spiderman.

That's when he herd it, the thud of footsteps behind him. Peter knew who it was even before he saw him.

"Heya baby-boy what you doing up here all on your lonesome self.” Came the familiar voice of Deadpool. See the merc with a mouth and spiderman had been growing close as of lately, and really Wade was a great guy. Peter had miss judged him and with wade trying really hard to mend his ways Peter couldn't even force himself to hate the mercenary.

"Hi wade nothing just patrolling.” Peter said giving a small smile to the merc who was now sat by him, not to close though, just close enough so that Peter could just feel his body heat.

His nightly interactions with wade had made him and wade friends in an odd sort of way. And the amount of times Peters heart rate would speed up slightly during those meetings was starting to worry the spider.

"So Petey, hanging out on this old building is great an all but I was thinking maybe we could go back to mine, not in a hook up sort of way, well if you want to, but you don't so um anyway, we could eat pizza, tacos and salad I know you need your greens to be big and strong. We can grow food babies and play video games, I might even let you win. Watta you say spidey.”

It didn't surprise Peter that Wade would do this, they had been meeting for around 5 months. But going over wades, to admit that Peter wasn't interested was a lie, his heart had gave a jolt when wade had mentioned hooking up and now Peters stomach had an alarming amount of butterflies in it.

"um sure, but only if you let me win… And buy the food.” Peter answered, standing up to stretch his now stiff legs.

Wade grinned standing up as well. "Great see you then baby-boy."

Wade moved forward slinging his arms around Peters waist and giving it a squeeze. Peter thought wade was finished then and was going to let go, but before that Wade lent forward giving Peter a big smooch on the cheek, before running from the roof top to God knows where.

Peter just stood looking at the space which had just been filled with the 6ft something man dressed in red and black. His hand came up to rub at his slightly wet cheek as a smile graced his face. Yeah Peter Parker really had a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for Deadpool in 2016 so I wrote this.  
> I might make this into a multi chaptered story, so let me know if you want more. As always comments are appreciated.


End file.
